Future Dawn
by flowwitheverything
Summary: I hope you like this, this is my first twilight fanfic. Set when Renesmee is fully grown. Story is way better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

She walked over to where he was waiting underneath the parasol that shaded their table at the small, cute cafe in Paris. "Everything's all right at home but who knows if that's actually true." The woman said with a weary sigh.

"Come on now darling, you know they don't want you to worry. We are supposed to be on our honeymoon after all." The man replied, smiling reassuringly.

She smiled back at him and said, "You realise Jacob that when you smile like that half the woman around you swoon."

"Only half? Guess I'll have to up my game." Jacob told her teasingly. She grinned and stroked his cheek tenderly and his smile turned wolfish. "Renesmee, surely you're not trying to lead a nice upstanding gentleman such as myself down the path of temptation!" Jacob said in mock outrage.

She laughed and it had a beautiful musical quality to it that caught the attention of most of the gentlemen in the cafe. Jacob looked around and smiled adoringly at Renesmee, "Tease." He told her.

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked her tone light.

"You're teasing all of these men when we both know that they can't take you home." Jacob said.

"How do you know?" She asked cheekily.

Jacob growled, his eyes turning hot. "It's dangerous to play with fire."

"Only if you don't know how not be burned." She replied.

He grinned widely at her and she daintily threw some money on the table before picking up her bag and stepping out from the shade and into the sunlight. Her skin sparkled softly in the bright sunlight and Jacob gazed at her wonder all over his face as he was so partial to doing. He stood up and linked his arm through hers and they set off at a stroll, walking down the beautiful streets of Paris. She wore big black sunglasses to keep most of the glare of the sun from out of her sensitive eyes and Jacob was wearing pretty much what he had always worn while she wore a soft spring green summer dress.

"Mother wants us to come home for Jasper's birthday." Renesmee said.

"I bet Jasper protested." Jacob commented.

Renesmee's smile grew wider and she said, "Just a bit, Alice saw that Jasper would change her feelings if she told him in person and try to stop her from arranging a party so she called him and told him over the phone." Renesmee laughed and Jacob laughed along with her.

"It'll be good to see Grandpa Charlie again." Renesmee said, slightly wistfully.

"Yeah, alright, so we'll fly out in a couple of day's then. So I guess that we'll have to make the best of the time we've got left." Jacob said, looking at her hungrily.

"Sure, if you can catch me." Renesmee said challengingly and then she took off with inhuman speed. Jacob growled but he was beaming from ear to ear and he quickly followed her laughing and whooping all the way back down the quiet streets to the hotel.

**Bella**

"They're coming home for Jasper's birthday." Bella announced as she entered the room.

Edward rolled his eyes at his beloved, "They've only been gone a couple of weeks, you can't keep them with you forever."

"Actually, thanks to you I could. I know they've only been gone a couple of weeks but I can't help worrying." Bella admitted.

"They're a werewolf and a half-vampire... what could actually happen?" Edward asked.

Bella smacked him on the back of the head, "Don't say things like that. It is like basic horror movie rules. You never say anything like that."

Edward smiled at his wife sheepishly and before she could walk away he pulled her into his lap and kissed her until she almost forgot what she'd been talking about. She looped her arms around his neck and said, "Well Mr Cullen I think that while this has been exciting it's time for us to go home."

"Hmmm, I think that you may be right, Alice has probably already ordered the tickets and we can probably expect a call in 3, 2, 1..." Edward said just as the phone began to ring.

Edward and Bella smiled at each other and Edward flipped open the phone as Bella climbed out of his lap and wandered outside of the small apartment they had been renting in London. They had been there for about six months and Bella claimed to be sick of the rain but that she loved London accents. She had always wanted to see the world and doing it with Edward was like a dream come true only much, much better.

She stood out on the balcony looking out over the vast city and sighed when it started to rain again, not that she ever worried about catching a cold but when it seemed like the city was permanently covered in cloud it got a bit tiring. When she had enough of the rain she moved back inside to find the apartment empty and a note from Edward saying that he was off getting a car for them and that she should pack. She sped to the bedroom and was packed in half the time it would have taken her a few years ago and then surfed the internet until Edward got back in. The grin on his face told Bella all she needed to know but she felt like she had to ask anyway, "What car have you acquired now?"

He simply kept grinning at her and said, "You'll see." At that she rolled her eyes and grabbed her bags before heading out of the door, "I'll see you in the car."

Bella walked out of the block of apartments and stared at the fluorescent orange Lamborghini Spider that was waiting for them. Flashy was too inadequate to describe it. Edward stopped behind her and said, "What do you think?"

"You don't want to know what I am thinking right now." Bella told him.

"Relax." Edward said with a smile. "It's only a hire car."

Bella rolled her eyes at her husband, something which she seemed to do a lot and then she threw her bags in the car before slipping in the passenger seat. She was grinning all the way to the airport as everything inside her screamed with happiness _we're going home!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, forgot about the disclaimer last time. I do not own the twilight series.**

Predictably it was raining when their commercial flight landed in Port Angeles and despite everything seeing the rain couldn't have made Renesmee happier. They checked out their bags and Jacob carried them out to where Edward was waiting with his Volvo. Renesmee grinned at her dad and threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

"Nessie." Edward said, grinning and hugging her back.

When Nessie finally stepped out of her dad's arms Jacob stepped forward to shake Edwards hand when Edward grinned and pulled him in for a hug instead. "You're part of the family now." Edward said with a light-hearted laugh.

Edward was a fast driver so the time it took to get back to their house took hardly any time at all. Edward told them tales about Bella in London and Nessie in return told him about Paris. By the time they pulled up at the house they could hardly see straight from laughing so hard. They had been away from Forks for about six years and they all knew that it wasn't smart to come back so soon because there was always the danger that someone would see them and realise that they hadn't aged. However, they all thought of Forks as their home and it had been a few years since they had seen Charlie. Charlie didn't know all of the details but he knew enough that he wouldn't freak out because they hadn't aged.

Renesmee jumped out of the car and ran inside, straight into the arms of her mother Bella. "Nessie." Bella said, hugging her daughter tightly.

"Hi, mom." Nessie said pulling herself out of her mother's embrace.

"Don't the rest of us get hugs?" Alice said happily as she gracefully walked into the room.

"Auntie Alice!" Nessie squealed and then ran into Alice's arms.

Alice laughed lightly and then Nessie went around the rest of them giving out hugs like they were free candy. She finally reached Jasper and said, "Happy birthday uncle Jasper."

Jasper scowled and muttered something under his breath as Alice skipped over to her husband and told him not to be such a spoilsport. Nessie grinned at her aunt and uncle who so obviously adored each other and then Nessie moved back to where Jacob was stood smiling at her. She moved back close enough to Jacob so that he put an arm around her and pulled her in close enough to kiss her on top of the head as if they had known each other all their lives... which actually they had.

"So, what's the game plan then?" Nessie asked excitedly.

Alice shrieked excited and raced over to Nessie before dragging her upstairs chattering excitedly about birthday plans. Jasper scowled and made himself scarce along with Emmet, Carlisle, Esme and Edward. Rosalie and Jacob were left. Their relationship had always been... rocky but thanks to Nessie it was a lot better than it was. Jacob tried to smile in a sort of hello towards Rosalie but he was sure it turned into more of a grimace. Rosalie nodded in acknowledgment of his attempt to be friendly and then followed in the direction of Alice and Nessie. Left alone Jacob wondered what he should do. At first he thought about joining his wife and then Bella came back into the room, "Hi Jake." Bella said smiling gently.

Jacob grinned at his best friend and mother-in-law and took two long strides to hug her. "You still smell Bella." He told her.

She grinned at his teasing and replied, "So do you."

"How's Charlie?" Jacob asked as they both sat on the oversized sofa.

"He's alright. I told him Nessie was coming home for a while so I'm sure he's already imagining spoiling her." Bella said, smiling.

Jacob smiled as he remembered showing Charlie what he actually was. Charlie was brave, possibly braver than them all. "Have things been quiet?" Jacob asked.

"Pretty much, Alice hasn't seen anything and it's not like you've been gone for that long." Bella told him.

"Hmm, still feels like a long time." Jacob grumbled while narrowly missing Bella's playful swat at his head.

"Did you and Nessie have a good time in Paris?" Bella asked him and Jacob told Bella wild tales about French waiters and stuck-up hotel staff.

**Later in the evening**

Nessie tried to keep her eyes open as Esme told them all about her latest discovery. A small cottage halfway between Forks and Port Angeles, hidden in the forest that was practically falling down. Esme wanted to refurbish it as a wedding present to Nessie and Jacob but Nessie couldn't concentrate as she was too busy thinking about soft, downy quilts and plush mattresses. Jacob eventually noticed and smiled. "I think that Nessie needs to go to bed. We'll see you in the morning I think." Jacob piped up as he gathered his sleepy wife into his arms, who promptly fell asleep. Jacob would've laughed if he wasn't worried about waking her up and said goodnight to everyone before taking her upstairs.

In a hushed voice, barely above a whisper Emmet said, "When do we tell them?"

"I didn't say anything earlier and I don't plan to." Bella told him sternly but softly.

Esme smiled sadly, "We have to tell them at some point."

"Not yet though." Edward said, sternly.

Carlisle nodded in agreement and then grabbed Esme's hand and they walked out of the door together, most likely to be going hunting. Everyone else disappeared until only Edward and Bella were left. Bella walked over to her husband and held him tightly. "What are we going to do?" She whispered.

"Whatever we have to." Edward whispered back.


End file.
